Two World One Loves
by Hachi The Bloody Prince
Summary: "Shishishi, tamu-tamu Pangeran sudah datang rupanya.""Sasagawa! Cepat sembuhkan korban-korban itu!" "Yosh, misi pertama Yamamoto Takeshi, sukses!" 8059, 100TYL69, XS, G27, BF, TYLRebornLambo... RnR DLDR...


Tubuh ramping itu menggeliat kesakitan, ketika seorang pria yang berada di atas tubuhnya tengah menancapkan taring-taring tajamnya dileher jenjang si korban.

"Ennhh... Hisapp-hisap darahku, sepuasmu Bel-sama," desis pemuda berambut hijau sebahu itu. Tak ada ekpresi sama sekali di wajah eloknya, walau sebenarnya, ia tak tahan dengan rasa membakar ditubuhnya ketika CC demi CC darahnya diteguk oleh pria berambut blonde itu.

"As your wish my 'princess'..." Diberi akses untuk bertindak sesuka hati, Vampire keturunan bangsawan itupun tak ragu lagi untuk melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Menghisap darah sang patner.

Bagi vampire itu, teguk demi teguk darah pria di bawahnya yang masuk dalam tubuh abadinya, mengalirkan energi yang membuatnya kembali segar. Tapi sebaliknya, darah yang terus dihisap oleh pangeran vampire itu seakan terus menghisap tenanganya, membuatnya lemas dengan pandangan yang makin lama makin tak jelas.

"Arrghh... Bel-sama..." Fran, pemuda yang tengah menjadi makanan sang pangeran meremas helai pirang Vampire itu. Ia tak tahan dengan rasa sakit bercampur panas yang mendera tubuhnya. Ia benci saat dirinya harus menyerahkan seluruh darahnya demi vampire yang telah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Tapi ia dan vampire itu terikat. Ada seutas benang tak terlihat yang membuat keduanya menjadi saling bergantung satu sama lain. Belphegor si pangeran vampire takkan dapat bertahan hidup lebih lama jika tidak menghisap darah Fran, dan begitupula sebaliknya Fran tidak akan dapat bertahan lebih lama di dunia jika tidak bersama Bel-nya. Orang yang seakan-akan tengah menggegam nyawanya saat ini.

Fran hampir tak sadarkan diri karena mulai kehabisan darah ketika terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras dari lantai dasar, membuat sang vampire berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Shishishi, tamu-tamu Pangeran sudah datang rupanya." Tepat ketika pria bertiara itu menyudahi kalimatnya muncul seorang pemuda yang baru saja mendobrak pintu besi itu dengan dinamit miliknya.

"Cukup sampai disitu,_ lunch_ menumu Bung!" gertak lelaki bernata _emerald_ itu. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Fran yang kini benar-benar jatuh pingsan, sebelum memandang Bel dengan tatapan benci.

"Shishishi, kau lagi rupanya? Apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana terakhir kali Pangeran mengalahkanmu?" Bel beringsut turun dari tubuh Fran, lalu berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan tamu tak diundang itu.

"Heh, tentu saja aku ingat. Sangat ingat, karena itu, aku kemari untuk membalas kekalahanku!" Usai berkata demikian, pria berambut perak itu melesat maju bersama dinamit-dinamitnya untuk menyerang Bel. Namun semudah menangkis udara, Bel membuat dinamit yang siap meledakannya itu menjadi berubah arah, berbelok ke kanan dan meledakkan tembok beton istana Vampire.

JDUUAAAR

Bunyi ledakan yang lumayan keras itu disusul oleh suara runtuhnya bangunan yang telah menjadi markasa para vampire sejak lama. Asap mengepul mengganggu pemandangan. Dan ketika asap itu mulai memudar dan hilang seratus persen, barulah Bel menyadari satu hal. Fran dan tamunya sudah tidak ada ditempatnya lagi. Tepat ketika musuhnya menggunakan dinamitnya sebagai umpan untuk mengecohkan Bel, saat itulah ia berusaha menyelamatkan Fran.

Bel menggeram kesal, "Dasar penganggu!" desisnya penuh rasa benci. Ia bisa saja mengejar penyusupnya itu, hanya saja, mentari diluar sana mulai terbit, menampak cahaya keemasan yang luar biasa hangat dan nyaman bagi umat manusia di bumi. Namun menjadi alat pembunuh nomor satu bagi semua kaum vampire termasuk dirinya.

"Lain kali, Pangeran akan membalasmu Hayato Gokudera," tekatnya sambil menyeringai iblis. Jika saja kedua bola matanya tidak tertutup sepenuhnya oleh poni, pasti akan nampak kilat kebencian di kedua matanya. Hanya saja, kita tak dapat memastikan hal itu.

**xxXXX._.XXXxx**

Present...

Tittle: Two World One Loves

Disclaimer: Akira Amano.

Pairing: B26, 8059, 100TYL69, XS, D18, TYL RebornLambo.

Genre: Fantasy, Spritual, Romance.

Rated: T Semi M. Warning: Maybe OOC. AU. Yaoi/Shonen ai. Typo(s), dll. Don't like? Don't read and go to back!. 

**xxXXX._.XXXxx**

"Sasagawa! Cepat sembuhkan korban-korban itu!" Pria berambut biru bermodel nanas itu mengintrupsi seorang pria berambut perak yang energik untuk segera menghentikan jalannya darah agar tidak terus keluar. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, pria itupun patuh.

"Dari 16 korban mereka malam itu, hanya mereka yang masih selamat," pria lain yang juga turut dalam rombongan penyerangan markas Vampire itu menjelaskan.

"Lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali bukan?" pemuda pendek dengan helai coklat jabrik menghela nafas lega, setidaknya, ia sebagai pemimpin kelompok _vampire hunter_ bisa menolong beberapa korban dari para vampire.

"Wajahmu nampak menggemaskan kalau begitu, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tubuh pemuda beriris coklat itu menegang saat pria bernama Rokudo Mukuro memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mu-Mukuro-san! Lepaskan aku-" desah pria bermarga Sawada itu, jengah.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan menghajarmu! Illusionis bodoh," sahut sang tangan kanan ketua para anggota _vampire hunter_, Hayato Gokudera, pria yang telah menolong Fran dari vampire pirang bernama Belphegor.

"Bukankah kau diacuhkan, Gokudera-kun?" Mata biru Mukuro memandang rendah kearah Gokudera.

Tidak terima dengan perkataan serta sikap Mukuro, Gokudera bersiap melayangkan tinjunya, tapi batal ketika terdengar suara pintu bantingan pintu.

"APA, FRAN ADA DISINI?" Dengan kompak, para pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dimana seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"MM?" Mukuro melepas pelukannya terhadap Tsuna, hanya untuk terlihat cool dibawah anak buahnya.

"Mukuro-sama, apa benar adikku disini?" Wanita itu mendekati Mukuro untuk mencari penjelasan.

"Yup, dia ada diruangan sebelah, sepertinya masih ping-" tanpa menunggu pria berambut nanas itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis berpupil biru gelap itu segera pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud, membuat tiga pria yang sempat shock akan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba kembali ternganga.

"Hoaah... Lebih baik kita semua istirahat, kita juga membutuhkan energi jika tiba-tiba musuh menyerang..." Tsunayoshi mengintrupsi rekan-rekannya.

"Siap _Juudaime_, oya...akan kuantar _Juudaime_ sampai ke kamar, karena aku sedikit khawatir dengan nyamuk-nyamuk mesum yang berkeliaran," dengan semangat Gokudera mengikuti Tsuna, tentu saja setelah ia membalas death glare dari Mukuro yang berencana untuk mengantar Tsuna menuju kamarnya lalu melakukan 'itu' pada generasi kesupuluh _vampire hunter_.

"Ha-Harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot Gokudera-kun..."

"Tidak _Juudaime_, kau tidak merepotkanku kok.." Mukuro tak mendengar suara perbincangan kedua orang itu, karena ia yakin sosok mereka makin menjauh. Merasa kesepian, diruangan rapat anggota _vampire hunter_, pria berpupil dua warna itu memutuskan untuk menjenguk korban para _vampire_ semalam. Atau lebih tepatnya, satu orang yang amat ia kenal, 'Kufufu, aku datang 'nona'...' gumamnya dalam hati. Senyum penuh arti dibibirnya membuat para gadis bungkam karena pesonanya, namun jika seorang Sawada Tusnayoshi yang melihat senyuman itu, pasti dia lebih memilih kabur untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Sungguh!. 

**xxXXX._.XXXxx**

**MM's POV...**

Aku buru-buru menuju markas besar _vampire hunter_ begitu mendengar kabar dari Chikusa, jika Fran adik laki-lakiku, dalam keadaan sekarat. Cih, yang benar saja, murid seorang illusionis hebat macam Mukuro-sama, bisa kalah melawan _vampire_? Itu bukan tipe adikku.

"Dia ada diruangan sebelah, sepertinya dia masih ping-" Begitu mendengar jawaban dari Mukuro-sama, aku bergegas menuju ke tempat Fran berada. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di kamar Fran.

Kulihat, dia masih belum sadarkan diri, wajahnya pucat dengan perban yang melilit di leher jenjangnya. "Anak bodoh!" umpatku begitu mendekat ke arahnya, "Kenapa sih, kau selalu saja memberikan darahmu secara cuma-cuma pada vampire itu? Memangnya, apa yang diberikan vampire itu padamu?" tanyaku yang sudah jelas tak pernah dijawab oleh Fran yang masih tertidur. Aku usap rambutnya penuh kasih sayang. Ya tentu saja, karena cuma dialah harta yang aku punya, setelah para vampire itu membunuh seluruh keluarga kami. 

**xxXXX._.XXXxx**

**Normal POV...**

Pemuda berpupil hitam itu membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa sakit, sama sakitnya dengan bekas gigitan vampire di leher jenjangnya.

"Sudah sadar Kyoya?" Siempunya nama segera mencari sumber suara itu berasal, dan entah kenapa ia mendadak menjadi kesal saat melihat orang itu. "Sejak kapan kita menjadi akrab, _Herbivore_?"

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro tertawa lepas. Ia makin semangat untuk mendekati pria bernama lengkap Hibari Kyoya dan menggoda pemuda yang baru sadarkan diri itu. "Sejak aku menyelamatkanmu dari Don Cavallone itu. Haa... padahal kupikir kau kuat, tapi hanya diserang sedikit saja, kau su-" Mukuro mendadak bungkam, saat tiba-tiba Hibari maju dan berkata, "Tutup mulutmu, atau kamikorosu!" ancam pemuda itu sambil mengacungkan tonfanya ke leher pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kufufufu, itukah caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu, Kyoya?"

Amarah pemuda raven itu makin memuncak, kekalahannya saat melawan vampire bernama Dino sudah membuatnya kesal, dan sekarang muncul pria bersurai biru gelap yang banyak bicara, dan mengatakan hal yang membuat darahnya mendidih, ukh... sepertinya ini bukan hari yang baik Hibari Kyoya.

"Apa ucapanku terlalu sulit untuk kau mengerti Her-" Hibari limbung, tenaganya yang belum pulih betul membuatnya kembali tak sadarkan diri. Untungnya ada Rokudo Mukuro di depannya, sosok yang dengan senang hati menangkap tubuh lemahnya.

"Ckckck, dasar keras kepala! Tapi... Kyoya yang seperti inilah yang aku suka," lirih Mukuro, sambil menidurkan tubuh itu ke atas ranjang.

**xxXXX._.XXXxx**

Ini adalah kastil kuno tempat para _vampire_ tinggal. Dan di ruangan yang minim pencahayaan, dengan desain kerajaan Inggris jaman dahulu, dengan perabotan dan lukisan-lukisan antik.

"Para vampire hunter sepertinya senang sekali mencari gara-gara akhir-akhir ini," pria berambut coklat jabrik dengan iris senada memulai pembicaraan. Mata sayunya menunjukkan kelembutan yang berbahaya.

"Karena kita juga terlalu mencolok dalam berburu manusia," pria lain dengan luka di wajah menimpali. Wajahnya memang nampak tenang, tapi dalam hatinya ia merasa dikalahkan oleh salah satu _hunter _yang menyerangnya kemarin.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita perbuat? Berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa? Hum, itu bukan tipeku..." sosok lain yang tengah mengayunkan pedangnya turut bersuara. Mengasah alat bertarungnya hingga tajam.

"Shishishi, Pangeran setuju. Kita harus membuat para vampire hunter jengah Bos," lelaki blondie bertiara yang sedang duduk di atas sofa mengiyakan. Ia masih tidak rela jika makannya diganggu oleh serangga lemah seperti Hayato Gokudera. Itu sangat menyebalkan.

Pria lainnya, yang tengah menyusun _marsmallow_ putih menjadi sebuah tulisan, berkata, "Hum, jadi semua ingin balas dendam rupanya? Tapi, itu tergantung pada Boskan?" lelaki berambut putih itu menatap sang ketua sambil menyeringai lebar. Tak terkecuali yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah setuju, kita akan sama-sama menyerang para anggota _vampire hunter_. Kita tunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa, _vampire_ atau sang pemburu!" Giotto sang bos, tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Kelopak matanya sedikit menyipit membayangkan siapa target yang akan menjadi incarannya. Sawada Tsunayoshi, pemuda yang akan menjadi incarannya.

"Wah-wah, pasti ini akan menjadi peperangan yang terhebat sepanjang sejarah!" Dengan senyum bahagia yang terkembang di wajah cerianya, pria itu menyimpan kembali pedangnya ke tempatnya semula.

"Yah, tentu saja. Karena aku juga bisa bertemu lagi dengan sang 'Kamikorosu'" desis pria blondie lainnya, Dino Cavallone, pria yang telah mengalahkan sang _Karnivore_, Hibari Kyouya.

"Hm, ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!" Pria berjubah hitam itu menggeliat, merengangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku agar lebih rileks. "Seminggu lagi, kita mulai penyerangan!" tutup sang wakil ketua, Xanxus.

**xxXXX._.XXXxx**

Fran membuka matanya, ia sempat mengerjab beberapa kali saat cahaya terang itu menyilaukan penglihatannya. Ia bangun, mencoba untuk duduk.

Tapi... "FRAN BAKA!" Teriakan yang cukup kencang dengan sebuah pukulan di kepalanya membuat sang _illusionis_ terkejut sekaligus kesakitan. "Ukh, sakit..." rengeknya sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya, walau nada bicara terdengar monotone, "Jadi begitu ya cara _Nee-san_ menyambut gembira adiknya yang baru sadar?" celetuknya.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Kenapa kau pergi ke kastil itu, kau sudah gila ya? Apa maksudmu memberikan darahmu dengan cuma-cuma pada vampire itu, hah?" MM berkata dalam stu tarikan nafas. Ia kesal karena sikap adiknya yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Fran mengedikkan bahunya, "Mana kutahu, tiba-tiba aku ingin menemuinya," jawabnya enteng.

"_Baka_, pokoknya kalau sampai kau berbuat tidak-tidak, akan kuhajar kau!" gertak sang kakak.

"Uum... me nggak janji kalau soal itu!" Merasa tidak perlu lagi mengatakan apa-apa dengan sang kakak, pria itupun memutuskan untuk hengkang dari tempat tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sambil menggumamkan senandung lagu yang tak seberapa jelas, pria berjaket kulit dengan bulu-bulu halus disekitar lehernya berjalan santai mengitari taman kota. Pupilnya yang berwarna hijau mengerling ke kanan dan kiri untuk melihat suasana kota yang tetap ramai walaupun saat malam hari. Tapi, ketenangan pemuda itu terusik saat indra penciumannya tidak sengaja menghirup aroma berbeda di antara banyaknya manusia yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Bau _vampire hunter_? Apa mungkin mereka ada disekitar sini?" Hidung mancungnya mengendus-endus untuk mencari tau sumber aroma tersebut. Aroma yang dirasanya makin dekat. Beberapa detik berlalu, pupil hijaunya membelalak tiba-tiba, tepat ketika ia menemukan letak musuh terbesar para vampire, muncul sosok yang mengacungkan pistol miliknya tepat ke belakang kepala vampire bertanduk itu.

"_Ciaossu, vampire_..." sapa orang yang tidak kau ketahui seperti apa cirinya, "Sedang mencari makan malam ya?" Kau menggeram, "Hahaha, kau tau saja, aku hanya ingin mencicipi seperti apa rasa _Choco Banana_, apa kau tau tempat yang menjual makanan itu? Karena sekarang, Lambo-_san_ benar-benar lapar!" ujar _vampire_ yang mengaku bernama Lambo itu dengan santai. Tidak peduli pada ujung pistol di kepalanya, yang siap melubanginya kapanpun.

Pria berambut hitam di belakangnya menyeringai, "Maaf, aku juga tidak tau. Tapi aku tau tempat yang cocok untukmu _vampire_, ne-ra-ka!" ucap pria berambut hitam jabrik yang tersembunyi dari balik topi yang ia pakai. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, ia tarik pelatuk pistol yang dibawanya. Menimbulkan bunyi ledakan yang sukses mengenai kepala sang vampire yang kini membelakakan matanya karena serang tiba-tiba itu. Hanya saja...

"Bayangan?" Gantian Reborn sang _vampire hunter _dibuat terkejut karena sasarannya ternyata hanya sebuah bayangan yang terbuat dari petir.

"Salah sasaran, ya?" Ledek Lambo sambil tertawa, membuat sang pemburu menjadi kesal, "Kau sudah membuang waktu makanku, so, Jaa Reborn..." dengan berakhirnya perkataan lelaki itu, lenyaplah pula sosoknya di balik percikan Kaminari buatannya.

"Che, dasar _vampire_!" desis Reborn, kesal.

**xxXXX._.XXXxx**

Malam ini adalah malam yang cukup cerah, langit hitam gelap di atas sana tengah dihiasi oleh ribuan kelap-kelip bintang yang menyebar diseluruh angkasa. Sinar sang dewi malampun nampak indah menerangi jalan setapak yang luput dari lampu jalanan.

Hayato Gokudera berjalan sendirian malam ini. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia baru saja pulang dari markas _Vongola_ hanya untuk menemani _Juudaimenya_ belajar untuk materi ulangan besok di sekolah. Ya, asal kau tau, sebagian dari _vampire hunter_ memang masih bersekolah, dan memiliki kewajiban sebagai seorang pelajar.

Perjalanan menuju rumah mewahnya cukup lancar, meski tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebat di tengah cuaca musim panas yang cerah.

"Che, ada apa dengan ramalan cuaca hari ini?" umpat Gokudera yang dalam sekejap saja menjadi basah kuyup. Tak mau terserang demam tiba-tiba, ia pun memilih berlari menembus hujan yang menurutnya amat janggal ini. Hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi langkahnya...

"_Konbawa_, Hayato Gokudera-_chan_? Sepertinya, kau lupa membawa payung hari ini, bagaimana kalau aku meminjamimu? Aku inibukan orang jahat lho." "Kau?" Dengan suara parau, Gokudera menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri angkuh dalam kegelapan. Matanya menatap benci pada seseorang yang tidak jelas sosoknya.

"Hai, boleh kuantar kau sampai rumah?" tanya suara asing itu lagi.

Pemilik pupil _emerald _itu berjengit, "_Kuso!_ Jangan cari gara-gara denganku, _Teme_!" Gokudera berlari, menerjang sosok siapapun yang ada di depannya. Menyiapkan dinamit-dinamit yang siap meledah disela jari-jemarinya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat melemparkan semua alat peledaknya. Pandangan Gokudera memblur, makin buram, dan akhirnya gelap. Segelap ingatannya akan apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

"Ahahaha," suara itu tertawa riang di atas kemenangannya. "Ternyata, mengalahkan seorang pemburu itu mudah sekali ya?" katanya sambil membopong tubuh tak berdaya Gokudera, meninggalkan tempat yang mendadak kering tanpa hujan atau genangan air bekas air langit itu. Seakan-akan, tak ada hujan yang baru saja mengguyur tempat tersebut. "Yosh, misi pertama Yamamoto Takeshi, sukses!" Ujarnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana, bersama sang pemburu di belakang punggungnya dalam keadaan pingsan.

**xxXXX._.XXXxx**

**Tsuzuku**

**xxXXX._.XXXxx**

Hachi's Note: Fiuuh... akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama ini. Oke, karena masih banyak banget kesalahan di fanfic ini, maka dari itu Hachi membutuhkan kritik dan saran para senpai dan readers sekalian. Dan, apakah fanfic abal ini layak untuk dilanjutkan ke chapie selanjutnya atau di delete? semua tergantung anda para reviewer. Yosh, yang terakhir, makasih sudah membaca, dan tolong tinggalkan review...


End file.
